


Uhhhh

by TheAstro_Kat



Category: Me - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAstro_Kat/pseuds/TheAstro_Kat
Summary: So read this to understand





	Uhhhh

The device that I am using is going to be taken away, and I don't know when I will be able to update again. I will eventually return, but I have no idea when. If I update and this work isn't deleted, then I still don't have a device where I will be able to regularly update. I wish it was different, but... *sighs* I can't do anything about it. You might hear from me every now and then, but not regularly. I will still be writing though, so that means whenever I can get onto ao3, I will update. Have a good day!  
-Me


End file.
